


Hulk innamorato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Timido scienziato [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alle volte avere l'Altro dentro di sé per Banner è ancora più complicato del previsto.Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.Prompt: Bruce/Thor: sembra che Hulk abbia una cotta per Thor e Bruce non sa come gestire la cosa. (Magari introspettivo su Bruce e/o Hulk)





	Hulk innamorato

Hulk innamorato

 

Hulk spacca, Hulk rompe, Hulk sempre arrabbiato… Hulk non è solo questo! Hulk SPACCA, ma Hulk combatte!

Hulk grande gladiatore! Hulk amato dalle folle! Hulk baciato donna che bene sempre, bella Valkiria!

Hulk, però… Hulk sempre avuto paura dei fulmini. Lui non poteva spaccare fulmini, troppo lontani.

Natasha bella, dolce, ninna-nanna faceva dormire Hulk. Lei ha spiegato a Hulk che non deve avere paura di fulmini. Natasha non Betty. Betty cattiva, fatto male ad Hulk.

Hulk ha sempre spaccato soldati, distrutto nemici. Hulk è riuscito a spaccare Thor.

Thor fuoco spento, fuoco sotto cenere. HULK VERO FUOCO!

Thor è come fulmini. Hulk spacca Thor, ma fulmini di Thor spaccano Hulk. Fulmini spaccano Thor perché fuoco sotto cenere è stupido. Rischia di spegnersi solo!

Hulk accarezza Thor. Lui dorme, lui tanto triste. Hulk non può difendere Thor.

Loki guarda Hulk e ride. Loki fatto vedere Thor nudo a Hulk di nascosto a Thor. Hulk è diventato tutto rosso.

Hulk vorrebbe baciare Thor. Magari è buono da ubriaco, magari diventa un fuoco un po’ acceso.

Hulk e Thor urlano sempre. Thor spacca, ma non sempre. Thor riflette. Bello Thor che dorme, Hulk lo accarezza di nascosto. Bello Thor che studia, ma Hulk non può toccarlo. Hulk prende a pugni Thor, così Thor lo nota.

Thor ha tanti amici. A Thor piace gracile Banner? Hulk non sa. Thor fa tanti complimenti a Hulk, sembra vero. Chissà come Hulk può baciare Thor. Lui non si può toccare, come fulmini, è lontano.

Hulk non vuole avere paura. Hulk non vuole sempre rabbia. Hulk vuole Thor!

 

********

 

Saluto Thor con un cenno distratto della mano, prima di chiudermi di corsa nella mia cabina. Sono convinto che il dio del tuono non capisca perché lo evito. Questi vestiti di Stark mi stanno troppo stretti, ma perché mi sento costretto nei miei stessi panni.

L’Altro è stato fuori troppo a lungo, ha preso una sua coscienza. Adesso ha sviluppato dei suoi gusti, delle sue idee. Su quel pianeta spazzatura è stato idolatrato come un divo e questo lo ha convinto di avere potere decisionale su di me.

Non riesco a tenerlo a bada. A causa sua rischio sempre di trasformarmi, ora oltre che sempre arrabbiato, ho sempre anche un altro tipo di batticuore.

Loki sono convinto abbia capito tutto. Mi segue e ridacchia, lancia frecciatine attraverso frasi a metà che mi fanno arrossire.

Vorrei potermi rinchiudere in un laboratorio. Io sono uno scienziato, ho sempre reagito così alla fine. Per un periodo ho cercato di essere un conquistatore di donne. Uno dei tanti modi per non pensare ai tentativi falliti di suicidio. Invece sono bloccato in una navicella piena di alieni, alcuni di essi hanno evidenti disagi mentali e stupidità congenite.

Giocherello con i miei occhiali, li ho già puliti una decina di volte. Odio lo spazio, non posso neanche bere le tisane che mi permettono di tenere a bada l’Altro.

Devo ammetterlo, almeno con me stesso. Per quanto io ami Natasha e mi manchi, i miei sogni sono popolati da dei del tuono nudi. Immagino il sorriso di Thor persino da sveglio e posso vederlo in ogni dannatissima posizione, soprattutto quelle di battaglia, appena chiudo gli occhi.

Tutto questo perché l’Altro si è innamorato di Thor. Diamine! Quante possibilità potevano esserci?

So cosa mi direbbe Stark, Hulk è solo la concretizzazione del mio inconscio, l’armatura ‘Mr. Hide’ che mi metto addosso per sfogare tutto quello che nascondo.

Non ci crederò mai. Non sono così violento. Hulk è così diretto, io tendo sempre a mettermi ‘pancia all’aria al primo pericolo’ come un cane terrorizzato. Diamine, Stark dovrebbe saperlo più di chiunque altro!

Come può piacermi Thor?! No, è fuori discussione. Per quanto possano tutti considerarlo un re ed abbia dei lati principeschi, mi sembra uno zotico. Mi fa solo paura!

Non fa altro che bere. All’Altro piace persino quando è ubriaco.

Non ho capito se lo attrae perché è vulnerabile e delicato, o perché è feroce in battaglia quanto lui. Probabilmente lo attrae sempre e basta.

Spero di raggiungere presto la Terra. Qui sto solo impazzendo!


End file.
